Mary Foole/Arcade
Hallowteens Rival Match Hector Bones * Mary: '''Now this is new! * '''Hector: '''What’s with the smile girly? * '''Mary: '''Oh nothing~ It’s just that since your skeleton I can’t tell if that skull of yours is smiling or not! * '''Hector: '''Heh…oh I am smiling; because I cannot wait to gut you up. * '''Mary: '''Ah you have a sense of humor; I’m guessing you have a “funny bone” right? * '''Hector: '''What…? * '''Mary: '''Oh come on “Bonehead” what’s the matter? Did my joke get under your “skin”? Oh wait you don’t have any! Hahahaha! * '''Hector: '''You comedic bitch! You won’t be laughing for long once I kill you! * '''Mary: '''Wow, you got a “bone” to pick with me? Hahahaha! Oh this is all too good! But sorry Bonehead if you don’t wanna laugh then you can just leave permanently! Bud Buttons * '''Mary: '''Oh my gosh! You’re… * '''Bud: '''Hmm…what’s this? A jester girl? And I thought I was- * '''Mary: '''The only one “clowning around” right? * '''Bud: '''Hahahahaha! Not what I was going to say but you definitely made me chuckle! I like you, what is your name? * '''Mary: '''Mary Foole at your service! You can say I’m a fan of yours! * '''Bud: '''A fan you say? Now that’s new; and a fitting name for a fitting outfit. * '''Mary: '''Why thank you; the world needs laughter after all! * '''Bud: '''Ah but you know what makes me laugh? Scaring people. They run away from me in fear when they see me! Seeing their frightened faces is so delightful! * '''Mary: '''Hmm scaring them? But I like to see the smiles of others…but of course as long as it makes you happy. You’re no killjoys; and killjoys are something I am not a fan off. * '''Bud: '''You don’t like killjoys? Wow, me too! And the biggest killjoy of all is that Wiseman! But he wants us to fight…so I’m sorry to say this but I’ll have to beat you; Mary. * '''Mary: '''Why don’t we simply knock each other out so hard it can look like one of us is dead? After all Wiseman may have a long beard but he aint’ Santa Claus; he doesn’t see everything! * '''Bud: '''Hmmm and why would you want to spare me? And why should I spare you? * '''Mary: '''We could make a good team! * '''Bud: '''A team of clowns…I like what you are thinking Mary! Very well then; put up your dukes! Hope you got some fancy tricks up your sleeve! * '''Mary: '''If I had any sleeves! Hahahaha! Boss Fight Sub-Boss '''Mary is at the gates of Wiseman’s Fortress * Mary: Yohoo! The champion is here! The gates open up revealing Wiseman * Wiseman: '''A court jester? You must be mocking me! * '''Mary: '''Isn’t it a court jester’s job to mock things? What you said sounds kinda redundant! * '''Wiseman: '''I have no time for this; I shall do away with you! * '''Mary: '''Aww and I didn’t’ give you a reason on why I came all the way up here! I’m here to pretty please ask you to lower that barrier you have around here. * '''Wiseman: '''Why should I? * '''Mary: '''Well I agree on what you said about most humans; they are pretty miserable aren’t they? But with my help; I can bring laughter and joy! Making everyone feel good about themselves! * '''Wiseman: '''Laughter and joy? Pathetic; even if you accomplish such a task it will eventually decay! Those so-called “humans” are selfish creatures! They’ll eventually turn on each other once more making your goals entirely pointless! * '''Mary: '''You know…I had a feeling you would be a Killjoy. I was gonna crack a few jokes and puns since you old folks are so easy to entertain…but instead I think I’ll “Crack your skull” instead! Hahahahaha! Final Boss '''Wiseman is on the floor defeated while Mary stands over him * Mary: '''Mission complete! Now off to spread laughter! * '''Wiseman: Foolish being…you won’t ever escape. * Mary: '''Eh? * '''Wiseman: You think I was an old fool asking you too to seek me and finish me so you can be free? That I would give advice to bloodthirsty monsters like you? That I would make you do all this endless slaughter so you could be free? * Mary: '''Old man are you changing the rules? * '''Wiseman: All the blood you spilled was all used for a ritual…its ingredients are the life force and blood of the strongest monsters…including you. * Mary: '''I was bait? No fair! * '''Wiseman: Oh yes…the last ingredient was the blood and lifeforce of the strongest one…being you, but much to my dismay defeated me……I will surrender my life… Mary goes in for the kill…. * Wiseman: BUT NOT BEFORE I GIVE MY REMAINING LIFEFORCE TO THE RITUAL! In that moment Wiseman uses up all his life force for the ritual * Mary: '''YOU KILLJOY! * '''Wiseman: It’s a shame that I can’t live to see him…punish the rest of you for your sins…only he can open the gate once defeated…but with my lifeforce and the others he is unstoppable…go Daemon Inferna…punish those who wrong you and your mother….my son… Wiseman dies and becomes ash before suddenly the demon called “Daemon Inferna” rises from a red crack underneath the ritual stone. * Mary: '''That’s the world’s biggest party pooper if I ever saw one. * '''Daemon: Human Kind...Human Kind is not human…Human Kind has their own monsters…they make monsters…they are monsters…cruelty, greed, madness and hatred…are emotions said to be used by monsters…but those monsters are human…this world….is already filled with disgusting monsters…and now...I shall destroy every single one. Hidden Boss (Bonus Fight) Mary walks up to the fortress, only to find it wide open. * Mary: '''Yay! Im outta here! '''Mary then walks in to see the man himself Wiseman kneeling on the ground in defeat, looking upset. * Mary: '''The law is clearly away for you. '''Suddenly Wiseman drops dead * Mary: 'Huh? Why are you still dead? * '???: '''Hehehehehe…hahahaha * '''Mary: '''Uh oh, company. '''Suddenly from the shadows Samuel appears * Samuel: '''Well hell- Oh, no way i not get fun with Jesters. * '''Mary: '''Come on, i respected who you are? * '''Samuel: '''Me?! Ha! Im your worst nightmare, everyone's nightmare. * '''Mary: '''I not sure but i don't afraid of my nightmare. * '''Samuel: '''Oh you don't get it with you? The nightmare is came out from the past, infact the world worst fears and step to your heart! * '''Mary: '''Ask me. I don't playing me with my nightmare about it, this is not joy. * '''Samuel: '''AND I DON'T LIKE JESTERS! All this time within for eternity causing fears that i don't liked, some jokes, some funnies and some pranks! I hope is not agreed. * '''Mary: '''Well it appears for nothing have to laughter! Ending '''Pic of Mary standing above the corpses of Daemon and Wiseman while holding Wiseman’s staff * Mary: '''Don’t know what that was all about; oh well two less killjoys to worry about! Now then let’s see if I can get this thing to work… '''The staff suddenly glows * Mary: '''Oooh shiny! '''Pic of the staff suddenly wrapping around her jester stick * Mary: '''Huh? '''It then shows that her Jester Stick has changed into a longer version than it was before; with some decorations and the skull and jester hat on top are more blade-like * Mary: '''Wow, fancy that! I guess this old man is Santa Clause after all; got a new toy as Christmas has come early! But what can I do with it? '''Pic of Mary walking out the gates of BlackHollow with her new staff. * Mary: '''I wanted to show Buttin’…but he was nowhere to be found…was I too rough on him? Oh well hope we meet again. Now then I think I know what to do with this… '''Pic of Mary raising her staff into the air. * Mary: '''These killjoys; I think it’s about time we put some smile on their faces don’t we? '''Pic of Mary casting a spell into the sky, revealing a giant eyeball * Mary: '''Now that is what I call “Eye in the Sky”! Now look up everyone! '''Pic of everyone on the ground suddenly looking up in shock at the giant eye. Pic of the giant eye suddenly going swirly. Then cuts to the people in a glance as their eyes become swirly too, meaning they are being hypnotised. * Mary: '''Now then my citizens…when I click my fingers to release you from this…you will have sense of humor like me. Make puns, tell jokes! Nothing is a killjoy! Do whatever you want! Be happy! N '''Pic of Mary’s fingers. * Mary: '''Ok you got it? 3…2…1. Go! '''She then snaps her fingers! Pic then cuts to a few days later, showing the town all destroyed, people on the streets rioting, beating each other up all with smiles of satisfaction on their faces while some are just trying to do what they love without resulting to violence but are also smiling. Meanwhile Mary is up on the hill impressed. * Mary: Aww look at everyone! They are all doing what they loved doing the most! And it’s making them happy! I can hear their laughter from here! I never said I wanted world peace didn’t I? This world is sad and moody! It needs to lighten up! All these people have something to hide; they have deep desires they can’t bring out because Killjoys always ruin them and tell them it’s all wrong. But thanks to me; they are now experiencing how they all really feel about each other! They are breaking each other’s bones! While smiling and laughing at each other’s torment! They are so happy! See? I did spread joy and laughter! Pic of Mary turning around to see some tied up people, some being police officers among a few others. * Mary: But of course there are some Killjoys left. They just happen to be out of town when I did my eye in the sky. I haven’t’ really mastered this magic yet but I would know that in time I can possibly use it on entire countries! But these killjoys obviously don’t’ want to feel happy! But as a jester my job is to make people laugh…and so… Pic of Mary casting a spell on the tied up captives; forcing them to laugh loudly * '''Mary: '''I’ll force them to laugh…until they die laughing! Hahahaha! Happy Halloween! Category:Character Subpages